


Holding you closer than most

by passenger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depressing, M/M, Presumed Dead, Sad, audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passenger/pseuds/passenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Good Morning, Love. I hope you slept well. I won't be there when you wake up, I hope you see this. I wanted to tell you in person, but I didn't want to wake you. We had a pretty rough night(;</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding you closer than most

**[A Drop In The Ocean](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kg9n-1kDjXM)**   

A crash of thunder woke Harry up. He opened his eyes slightly to see the blue hue of the room, the soft patter of rain hit the windows of his bedroom. Thunder rumbled again and Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The room was cold, Harry scooted back seeking the warmth Louis’ body could bring, but there was no one beside him. Harry turned over facing Louis’ side of the bed. He rubbed a hand over the empty, crumple sheets in front of him. Harry knew where Louis was, but couldn’t admit it to himself. He acted as though Louis was downstairs making tea to give Harry when he wakes up like in the beginning. Harry looked up at the slightly indented pillow beside him where a note lay. He picked up the small note labeled, Hazza, in Louis’ handwriting.   
  


**_Good Morning, Love. I hope you slept well. I won’t be there when you wake up, I hope you see this. I wanted to tell you in person, but I didn’t want to wake you. We had a pretty rough night(;_ **  
**_Management called me and they set up a trip to Spain with Eleanor. I wont be back for a week, I’m sorry babe. I’ll call you when I can. I’ll be on my way there by the time you read this. xxxx_ **  
**_I love you, Louis._ _x_ **

     

Harry placed the note back on the pillow beside him, neat and pretty. He felt a tear slowly roll down his cheek.   
     

”Come back, Lou.” he whispered, staring out the window. Harry felt a stinging in his chest, he misses Louis more and more everyday he’s gone. He and Eleanor take trips all the time. Management set them up saying, ‘It’s better for you two. You’ll lose fans if they knew the truth. Trust us, it will work out. You’ll  _thank_  us.’ Louis believed them. Harry didn’t. Harry wasn’t ashamed of himself. Louis got tired of Management’s shit real fast, but there was no going back. Louis and Harry were closeted. Louis always said, ‘One day it’ll be our turn.’ and smile his smile that kept Harry alive.  
       

Harry began quietly sobbing as he fisted the sheets beside him. He couldn’t take it. Harry stood up quick and threw on clothes. He didn’t care what he was wearing, he just needed to be dressed.   
       

He stomped down the stairs of Louis and his flat. He snatched the first coat he saw hanging and threw the front door open stepping out. He slammed the door behind him as he began running a coat in his left fist. He ran through the rain, not caring how soaked he was getting. Harry felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, probably Liam checking up on him like he did everyday. Harry ignored it and continued running. He ran until he couldn’t run anymore. Harry couldn’t tell the difference between his tears and the rain.  
       

Harry stopped. He dropped to his knees. He held himself up on his hands as he kneeled, sobbing in the rain. He opened his eyes and saw the coat he was holding. It was Louis’. Harry held the coat against his chest and looked up at the shiny, wet headstone sitting sadly in front of him.   
       

”BooBear…’ Harry sobbed, “Please.”  
       

The only sounds beside Harry’s sobs was rain hitting the gravestones around him and distant thunder. Harry was angry how silent Louis was being. When Harry needed him most, Louis wasn’t responding. He  _couldn’t_  respond.  
       

“You left me, Lou.” Harry whispered, “Y-You didn’t have to go.”  
       

Louis and Eleanor’s flight crashed on the way to Spain a year ago. There were only 8 survivors, Eleanor being one, but they even the survivors had serious injuries. Louis was announced dead at the scene.   
         

”I miss you, Boo…” Harry whined. Harry doesn’t know why, but he felt the need to sing the song the described his deepest wish.  
         

” _If we could only have this life for one more day_ …” He croaked, his voice rough from crying, “ _If we could only turn back time_ …”   
         

Harry felt Louis with him as he closed his eyes, still clutching the muddy coat to his chest. He heard Louis’ voice singing along, beautiful and angelic.  
         

Harry opened his eyes and it was gone. All that was left was the rain beating against the gravestone.   
           
         

_**Louis William Tomlinson  
          ** _

_**1991-2014  
          ** _

__**Beloved son, brother, friend, and fiance**  
          
         

Harry read the gravestone stopping on the last word and rubbing the ring his left ring finger.   
         

” _I was praying that you and I might end up together_ …” Harry sang quietly. Remembering the song that was playing as Louis proposed. Harry pushed himself up off the ground and turned to walk home. He took a couple steps before turning around and looking down at the headstone.  
         

”I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Feedback? x
> 
> Title from A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope
> 
> (i'm sort of bad at this whole writing thing still but you know practice makes perfect..sometimes)


End file.
